A terminal having a video play functionality includes a decoder to decode encoded video streams of video data received from the outside or stored in the terminal. A codec is used in video encoding and decoding. The codec compresses video data into a more compact form to save storage space or to reduce load for transmission over network. Many types of codecs are available, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-4, H.26x, VC1, VP8, etc. Video services over a network, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), video phone services, and the like, compresses a video into a reduced screen size, i.e., low resolution for transmission. Thus, the encoded video suffers from significant video quality degradation.
Displays of portable terminals are becoming larger and larger. For video content with lower resolution than the resolution of the display of the portable terminal, the display uses a resizer to upscale the video resolution while outputting the decoded video. This causes more severe video quality degradation.
Typically, the portable terminal includes a quality enhancer for enhancing video quality. The quality enhancer is usually included in the display of the portable terminal and commonly applied for a screen in which video data and User Interface (UI) data of the portable terminal are composed. Concentrating on the image quality enhancement of the video data causes damage to the UI screen image, while concentrating on the image quality enhancement of the UI screen image barely enhances the video data screen. As such, it has thus far been difficult to mainly concentrate on the quality enhancement of the video screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.